Conversations Under An Oak Tree
by Lugia Smiles
Summary: A snapshot of an unrequited crush, meaningful confessions, and deep friendship.


"Ginny, do you have a moment?" Hermione Granger smiled and waved as the Weasley looked up from her spot under an oak tree. Over the past few months the girls'd grown close, with Hermione often giving the younger student boy-advice. As odd as it may seem to an outsider, Hermione's logical and non-girly advice had often steered Ginny clear of making some very flawed decisions.

"Always, Hermione. Anything the matter?" A slight frown creased her forehead. Hermione sat down, leaning against the trunk.

"Oh, nothing much. What are you reading?"

"Ah, just working on our Quidditch playbook. The Slytherins are going to fly right past us if I don't come up with some new moves by our next match." She laid the open book on her lap, animated sketches flitting across the pages. "And no more whinging about me not reading 'real' books – I started your 'Pride and Prejudice' last night. Darcy seems like quite the pompous ass, if you ask me." Hermione chuckled quietly, staring at her hands. The two girls sat in silence for a short while, watching Ginny's Quidditch players execute dives and devious manoeuvres.

"Ginny…"

"Yeah?"

"I… it's just that… well…" She trailed off awkwardly, staring out over the Lake. Ginny waited patiently. "Ginny - bloody hell, this is harder than I thought - I'm… I'm a lesbian."

"Hermione, look at me." Hermione shifted, hesitantly meeting Ginny's eyes. "I am so incredibly proud of you for telling me that." Hermione smiled, but Ginny could see her eyes brimming with tears. "So, how long have you known?"

"I only realized a few months ago. I was in the Library-"

"- very unusual for you, hey?" Ginny cut in with a smile. "Sorry, continue."

"I was in the Library, and from the window I saw Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini walking towards Hogsmeade, hand-in-hand. It made me realize how much _I'd_ like to go there with someone – not to Madame Puttifoots, of course." She rolled her eyes. "Following that line of thought, it occurred to me that I never saw anyone staring at me across the table. Imagining a _boy_ just didn't work. I was daydreaming, and looked across at my crush, only to see – a, a girl." Ginny noticed the sudden chop in Hermione's sentence, but refrained from commenting.

"That is so _you_, Hermione. And just so you know, whomever you love is fine with me." Ginny slung a carefree arm around the other girl's shoulders. "You're still my friend, and nothing's changed." Hermione smiled weakly, leaning against Ginny as all her pent-up nervous tension subsided.

"Thanks, Ginny."

"Have you considered telling Ron and Harry?"

"No – no! I don't mean any offence, but they really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon." Ginny snorted. "I've been thinking of telling them. I just can't predict how they'll react. Harry was raised as a muggle, like me. And in the muggle world, people like myself aren't quite… accepted. From what I've heard Parvati and Lavender say, it's not quite the norm in the Wizarding world, either."

"No, I won't lie to you. It's not. Yet same-sex lovers in the Wizarding world generally don't experience the same… discrimination? It's merely considered unusual, not abnormal. Sure, old pureblood families like the Malfoys might consider disinheriting children, but those are few and far between. In the older families it's acceptable only if you still contribute a biological heir."

"And your family?"

"My family? Hermione, surely you've _met_ Charlie?"

"Charlie! _Really?_ No, I had no idea."

"Oh, Hermione. Sometimes I really think you read so much you miss the most obvious things! Yes, Charlie lives in Romania with his partner."

"Ron's never said anything!"

"Well, Ron probably wouldn't think it worth commenting on in general conversation? And they've never actually met – Charlie hasn't had much holiday leave since making it official with Phillip, so only mum and dad have Apparated over there."  
"I guess that's a fair reason." Hermione mused.

"Also, I think you shouldn't write Harry off. I know you'll just say I'm idolising and all, but I'm serious. He may have grown up in a Muggle household, but from the little scraps I've heard about his aunt and uncle, anything they'd agree with, he's almost against purely on principle. Not everyone who grows up amongst slurs and bigotry holds to the same ideas. Look at Sirius Black!"

"I'll think about it, okay?" Hermione looked pensive. "I hadn't actually considered that angle." Ginny decided to lighten the mood.  
"So, are you going to tell me who you _like?_ I mean, we both know I want to snog Harry senseless." The Weasley was surprised when Hermione winced, and hurriedly back-pedalled. "I mean, if you're not ready, or you don't want to tell me, that's fine too!"

"No, it's you – I mean, it is you – but it's not _you_, if you know what I mean."

"Hermione, that is the most senseless thing I've ever heard you say." Ginny smirked, an expression that reminded Hermione so much of Draco Malfoy that she began to laugh.

"Oh, _honestly_, Ginny. After looking at you then, I am now _completely_ convinced that the Malfoys and the Weasleys share more than a few common ancestors with a penchant for smirking."

"I am ignoring your witty jibe. Ignoring! Unless find your Gryffindor courage and tell me who the special girl is. So there." Ginny pouted, giving Hermione a mockingly wide-eyed face.

"I can do better than merely tell you." An unusually sly smile curved Hermione's lips. Intrigued, Ginny leant closer. "It's _you_." And with that, Hermione kissed her friend softly. Ginny, seemingly stunned, just stared at her. She pulled away, although still left her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I, uh, wasn't expecting that." Ginny's tone was soft and bland.

"Ginny – I can't believe I did that – I don't know _what_ I was _thinking_, I just – I'm so sorry." She moved to shrug off Ginny's arm.

"No, please don't go. It's okay. I mean, please don't kiss me again. But I don't mind that you did. I'm not upset, or angry. Just surprised. Very surprised! I take it Quidditch players are your type then? At least Victor Krum did one thing right." Hermione smiled weakly. "Hermione, it really isn't a drama. So you fancy me, whatever. Well, not whatever, but it doesn't change the fact that we're friends, okay?"

"You're too kind, Ginny."

"Ah." Ginny brushed aside her praise. "Still, this explains why you never rave about the lads with me!"

"Yes, this would be why. Did you know that 'Hogwarts, a History' mentions that Helena Ravenclaw was involved in a brief tryst with Helena Hufflepuff?"

"No, but did you know Professor McGonagall fancies Professor Hooch? I heard Remus gossiping with dad. Remus has got two galleons riding on them being together by the year's end." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"No, I didn't know that! Perhaps I _should_ read less. Still, I've been considering telling Miner – Professor McGonagall."

"You did not just almost call our dragon-lady Head of House, 'Minerva.'" Hermione blushed.

"We have tea in her office from time to time. We slipped into calling each other by first names."

"Maybe I should tell Remus to bet on _you_ then." Ginny quipped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing like _that_, as you well know."

"Oh, of course. Both of you are such sticklers for rules. Anyway, Hermione, apart from my lovely self, any crushes?"

"Well, I didn't really recognise them at the time, but there was Tonks. And although I hate to admit it, Narcissa Malfoy is gorgeous." Ginny choked.

"Tonks, I can see. I'm straight, and _I_ think she's brilliant. But _Narcissa Malfoy_? Not only is she old enough to be your mother, she's a complete _bitch!_"

"I didn't say she was amiable, I said she was beautiful." Hermione replied quietly. Ginny calmed down, seeing she'd hurt the other girl's feelings.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. Oh, but can't you just imagine the look on the Ferret's face if he knew you'd a crush on his precious mother?" Ginny cackled. "Although you can't tell me half the Slytherin lads don't think she's a fox. It's a good thing Malfoy's not a Legimens!" Even Hermione had to smile at that. In the distance, bells rang from the clock tower.

Ginny squeezed Hermione's shoulder before drawing back her arm and standing up. With a snap, she closed the Quidditch playbook and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"We're alright, aren't we, Ginny?" For just a moment Hermione looked like a young child in need of reassurance, instead of the brightest witch of her age.

"We're bloody brilliant, Hermione, and don't you forget it. Right, if I'm late to Herbology again Professor Sprout will make me re-pot the mandrake seedlings she's just received. Call me crazy, but being in a mini-coma over tea is _not_ the best way to get Harry Potter's attention." Hermione laughed.

"Fair enough. Here, give me your book-" Ginny passed it over "-and I'll see you at tea." Ginny hugged Hermione tightly before rushing off towards the Greenhouses. Staring after her crush for a few seconds, Hermione smiled to herself before settling back under the tree. Flipping open the cover, she stared fondly at the dedication.

"Dear Ginny.  
Merry Christmas!  
Your friend,"  
Hermione."

"Ginny will never fancy me," Hermione thought peacefully, "but she's certainly the dearest friend a girl could ever ask for."

* * *

[A/N: Yes, I've been gone practically forever! My internet died the other night, so I decided to try writing some fic again to pass time. Hopefully Hermione/Ginny are reasonably in character. Couldn't really pick a time line for this – I'm thinking roughly the end of Fourth Year for Hermione. I wasn't entirely sure about Hermione kissing Ginny, and then I figured Hermione's insatiable need to learn things (such as what kissing Ginny would be like) would perhaps make her that little bit too impetuous. I merely wanted to capture a fragment of a deep conversation between good friends – nothing more, nothing less. Hopefully you've enjoyed reading this far, and thanks for sticking around!]


End file.
